1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the injection and mixing of a fluid into another fluid flowing with a larger volume and velocity.
2. Prior Art
A venturi is a device which accomplishes the same task as the stated invention which is less difficult to construct, has more accurate control of the volume of injected fluid and is more efficient in the immediate mixing of the two fluids.